Insurmountable Differences
by Nisa-chan666
Summary: There are some places that you just don't want to end up in with your biggest rival, especially if he may be something more. Puppyshipping/KaibaxJoey.


**Nisa-chan666:** I promised my sister a Puppyshipping fic, being the sap that I am. Not that I mind this pairing or anything.......

Written as a companion piece/sequel for her fic "Similarities and Differences", which can be found on dA. Or at least that was the intention. It didn't come out like that.......

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jounouchi or Yu-Gi-Oh! They are all property of Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai. You no like, you no read. Thanks.

**Pairing:** Seto/Joey, a.k.a. puppyshipping

**Summary:** There are some places that you just don't want to end up in with your biggest rival, especially if he may be something more.

* * *

**Insurmountable differences.**

Damn the mutt to hell. Trust it to be him I get stuck with in a situation like this; the closet isn't big enough to fit two people comfortably, and that's not counting the innumerable brooms, mops and buckets. How many cleaning appliances do you need in one closet, for heaven's sake?

_Hold up Kaiba, you haven't told us what you and Joey Wheeler are both doing in there yet,_ I hear you cry.

In normal circumstances I'd tell you little voices in my head to clear off and mind your own business, but these aren't normal circumstances. Unless this is the kind of thing you guys do in your spare time, in which case the human race is more doomed than I originally thought.

Anyway, to update you, if I must, I have to go back a little.

* * *

A party is currently being held to give Yugi a good send-off as he retires from Duel Monsters today. He decided that after 4 years being the King of Games, he'd relinquish his title and give someone else a chance, being the sap that he is. I hadn't been looking forward to this. Firstly, it's a party, a gathering of other human beings, most of whom you know only passingly, getting together and getting as drunk as possible, causing much unwanted chaos; unsurprisingly I don't go to many parties. Secondly, Joey Wheeler would undoubtedly be in attendance, and our history isn't exactly the most peaceful. Ever since Duelist's Kingdom, he's felt a need to prove to him and the world that he's better than me. I found that laughable, to say the least; a mutt like him, with no pedigree, would struggle to warrant my attention normally, not least my respect. So, lacking other things to amuse me, I antagonised him in return. And that is how our public relationship has remained to this day. Although I will admit, I've only kept it going for 4 years out of pure habit; at this point in both our respective careers, he's too good a duelist to ignore, and he has actually earned my respect. Only my pride stops me from telling anyone that.

In any case, I had been invited to Yugi's retirement party and I could hardly refuse. If it were up to me, I would ignore public opinion altogether, but I have a company to run. In any case, Yugi has always been a gracious opponent and gave me a run for my money many times in his career. Still, it wasn't without trepidation that I entered the Kame game-shop. As I expected, it was full to the brim with nearly everyone Yugi had fought (and defeated) in his career, as well as the geek squad. Hoping to get this over with as painlessly as possible, I stepped over to Yugi to thank him for the invitation, turn around and skulk in a corner for the rest of the evening. At least that was the plan. Part one had gone fairly smoothly; I'd greeted Yugi and gotten the pleasantries out of the way, which was painful in itself. The only thing I'd noticed was a slightly sly look on his face (which had finally lost the puppy fat as his body decided that he should actually go through puberty before he reached adulthood, although the hormones did cut it close), but I brushed it off as my imagination. That was probably not a good idea, but you can hardly blame me; I plot, Marik plots, Yugi doesn't, it's just an unwritten rule of life.

As I turned to walk to my dark corner, Yugi added, "Oh, Téa mentioned that she had to talk to you about something."

"Téa? Any clue as to what it might be?"

A quick shake of the head, along with an innocent, "You expect me to know everything that goes through her head?"

With an inward sigh, I turned to find Yugi's girlfriend/head cheerleader. Quite what she wanted, I couldn't imagine.

I suppose you can guess where this is heading; after leading me away from the party, on the pretence that she needed to speak to me in private, she opened the door to the broom closet and shoved me in, with a yell of, "Now maybe you'll both stop acting so bloody lovesick!"

* * *

Which is how I ended up chest-to-chest with Wheeler. Both of us would back away, but we're as far away as is possible without breaking the door down, which I'm _sure_ would go down well with either Yugi or his grandfather. We've only been here a minute or so and already the atmosphere is tense. Wheeler is looking pissed off (although perhaps less so than I would otherwise imagine) and I've gotten those weird, vaguely nervous feelings in the pit of my stomach I always have around him. It's one of the things I've noticed recently; instead of anything resembling antagonism, I get nervous and as close to tongue-tied as is possible for me. I begin to prepare something to say, when he laughs.

"What is it, Wheeler?"

"Of all the people I could be forced into a game of 7 minutes of heaven with, and it has to be the biggest misanthrope in the world," he replies, giving me a fierce grin.

"Ooh, look at the mutt and his fancy vocabulary," I counter.

"Shut up Kaiba," he snaps, before falling silent.

I've won this round of verbal sparring, but for some reason I feel...sad. The moment the comment had left my mouth, a look of hurt crossed his face, which was quickly smothered by a scowl and a glare.

* * *

We've been standing in silence for a couple minutes, and Joey's wrath can almost be physically felt now. I'm almost at the point where I could kiss the person who opens this god-damned door; Joey is probably similarly cursing the lack of an inside handle.

He breaks the silence suddenly with, "Damn, my legs are goin' to sleep on me."

He tries to move his legs into a more comfortable position whilst staying as far away from me as possible. I move my eyes downwards and catch sight of the overturned bottle of washing-up liquid just before Wheeler plants his foot squarely onto it. Before I can blink, he's falling backwards, his arm locked around my back to keep his balance. However, despite my obvious gifts, I am not endowed with enough strength and balance to keep myself and another young adult upright in this sort of position. So, on the floor we both go. As a result of this, I find myself in an even more awkward position, which I wouldn't have believed possible a minute ago. Wheeler is sat on the floor of the closet, while I'm kneeling between his open legs. His arm is still tight around my back, so our faces are mere millimetres apart. I can only hope that the door _doesn't_ open at this precise moment; how can you explain away this position to anyone with any amount of success? Joey is breathing heavily from the fall. I try to move away, but his arm is still tight around my back.

"Wheeler, can you let go?" I ask.

I get no answer. I look at his face and find that he's just staring at me.

Feeling a blush creep up my face, I ask, "Wheeler?"

Again he doesn't answer, but this time I seem to elicit a response; however not the one I was expecting. He lifts his other hand to the back of my neck, then yanks my head down until our lips meet. I stiffen in shock; but the pause is momentary as I feel my eyes slide closed. Unexpectedly, I'm enjoying this. I kiss him back, and I can feel him smile against my mouth. Things quickly escalate and I'm wondering how I never saw it before. Tongues are entwining, hands are roaming and I'm having trouble thinking straight. Joey moans softly as I place my hand on his thigh. Smirking at the reaction, I inch it upwards at an achingly slow pace; we'll probably be in the closet a while, so why not tease him a bit while we're stuck here? My mouth has moved down to his neck now, and my hand is slowly but surely making its way to its final destination (I'm sure I don't need to spell it out for you all). The point of no return is close, and neither of us is intent on turning back now, when... the door opens.

There is a momentary pause, before we hear Duke say, "Well, this definitely isn't the bathroom."

He quickly closes the door on us again. Atmosphere well and truly ruptured, I sit back and get my breath back. Joey looks at me with dazed eyes. He sucks in a breath and grins at me.

"I guess it wasn't such a bad idea to play 7 minutes of heaven with you after all," he says.

"I concur. I got a new house pet out of it," I smirk.

"Go fuck yourself Kaiba," he laughs.

"I won't dignify that with an answer."


End file.
